


Cold

by Sonamae



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swimming pools are really cold and Rei does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Kawaii.

 “Nagisa, I honestly have _no_ motive for doing this.” Rei muttered as he stared at Nagisa from the doorway.  He was pulling his clothes off, stripping down to his trunks and smiling like a lunatic at the edge of the pool.  
  
 “There really is, Rei,” Nagisa said before propping his hands on his hips and pointing to his friend. “I’m going to teach you to swim!” Rei felt himself wilt.  
  
 “I thought Haru was doing that,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “And why are we the only ones out here, this seems ill-advised.” Nagisa huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
 “Shut up Rei, you’re being stupid.” He grabbed the bottom of Rei’s shirt and yanked upwards. “Take these off and get in the water, we’ll stay in the shallow end.” Rei yelped and shoved his hands down the front of his shirt.  
  
 “Stop.” He whined. “I can undress myself.” Nagisa laughed and turned towards the pool, running to the edge and jumping over the side.  Rei watched him, surrounded by air bubbles with such a beautiful form, then he came up and laughed happily.  It was refreshing for Nagisa, but for Rei it just felt terrifying.  
  
 The last time he’d tried this he’d gotten water burn from belly flopping so hard that it echoed around the pool room.  Now he was being forced back into the water, only this time alone.  
  
 “You’ll be fine, I’m right here with you.” Nagisa promised.  Rei tried not to whine again as he stripped off his clothes, leaving them in his bag by the gate.  He turned back toward the pool and swallowed, walking toward the edge and biting his lip.  
  
 “I don’t think I’ve had enough theory crunching or practice for this.” He said, watching as Nagisa floated on the surface of the water.  
  
 “Don’t be such a scared-e cat Rei, it’s not like I’m forcing you to jump over the edge.  This is my friends pool anyway,” Nagisa forced his feet under the water and twisted his torso until he was hovering in the water. “Walk in over there, use the stairs.” Nagisa pointed and smiled as he swam towards them.  
  
 Rei huffed, arms crossing tighter as he walked around the pool and then stuck his foot on the first step. “It’s freezing!” He shouted.  
  
 “That’s because you’re not used to it, walk all the way down the steps and dunk your head.” Nagisa demanded. “The faster you do it, the warmer the water will get for you.” He beamed and started floating again.  Rei glared at him, but did as he was told, curing as he ran into the water and then dunked his head under.  He shouted and let out a scream, arms wrapped around himself as he trembled.  
  
 “Fuck that, fuck this, fuck you, it’s fucking cold!” Rei shouted, heading toward the stairs to get out of the water.  
  
 Nagisa laughed and hurried to him, grabbing him by the arm and spinning him around.  He wrapped Rei in a hug and squeezed him, pulling him down so he was sitting on the steps with just his and Nagisa’s head above the water.  
  
 “You little shit!” Rei shrieked as he tried to push Nagisa off.  He stopped when his friend pressed their foreheads together.  
  
 “I’m sorry it’s so cold,” Nagisa whispered. “Here, use me to warm up.” He smiled and rubbed his nose against Rei’s.  
  
 “Nagisa…” Rei swallowed and wrapped his arms around him, shivering as he bit his lip. “Stop.” He whispered.  
  
 “Huh?” Nagisa pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “Stop what, are you okay?  Do you really need to get out?” He attempted to pull back and stand, but Rei pulled him down and squeezed his hips. “… Rei?” He reached up, pushing hair out of his eyes.  
  
 “… stop making me feel so uncalculated.” He muttered.  Nagisa laughed and quickly shook his head.  
  
 “Rei, I swear,” he smiled and leaned in, “you’re so cute.” He pressed a kiss to Rei’s forehead, then his cheek.  Rei whined softly and turned his head, catching the corner of Nagisa’s mouth in a kiss. “Hey, we came here to teach you how to swim.” He reminded.  
  
 Rei pouted, then hugged Nagisa once again. “Well… I haven’t warmed up to the water yet so…” He blushed and leaned in again, eyes closed.  
  
 “You are such cute guy.” Nagisa muttered before leaning in to kiss Rei.


End file.
